Organic light-emitting devices are devices including a pair of electrodes and an organic compound layer disposed between the pair of electrodes. By injecting electrons and holes from the electrodes, excitons of an organic compound are generated, and light is emitted when the excitons are returned to the ground state. Such organic light-emitting devices are also referred to as “organic electroluminescent devices” or “organic EL devices.
Heretofore, novel compounds have been actively developed. For example, as a compound used in a light-emitting layer, PTL 1 discloses compound IK-17 represented by the structural formula below. Compound IK-17 has a structure having benzo[k]fluoranthene as a basic structure and having a phenyl group at each of the 7-position and the 12-position of the benzo[k]fluoranthene. Herein, the term “basic structure” means a structure constituted by only a fused-ring structure.
